Wanna be loved
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: The tears came already from Rachel's brown eyes. He threatened her death and out of desperation she nodded...she agreed to be a whore.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

The world was never fair. On one side were the rich and noble people. You could almost smell to their exhaled air their wealth. For such people, nothing was too expensive. On the other side were the poor people. They lived in the worst corners, ruins and small huts with roofs which hardly stopped the rain . Rachel was one of those poor people. She had always struggled through life. The little brunette brought home the money, obtained by cleaning houses and begging. Her mother was death, her father a shameless alcoholics. He was her only family. As much as she hated him, she didn't wanted to be alone. She had nowhere else to go and a good man by her side was also missing. Men stared at her though, but you could spit in their face for all the perverse smiles they gave her. Rachel knew her fate, she had to stay with her father, for better or worse.

She put off her rain jacket, put it on the wooden chair beside the big old couch, where, as expected, her drunken father took a nap. Rachel put her hard earned money on the table and sighed.

"Dad," she slowly woke her father, but he did not respond.

"Dad, wake up," she tried again and with a rumble he woke up.

Yawning, he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and stretched.

"Have you made me something to eat," he said grimly.

She shook her head anxiously.

"Not yet. I just got here. I have the money for our rent together now." She answered, took the money from table and handed it to him.

He nodded with a grin, licked his index finger and began to count.

"How much did you have agreed?"

" 135 $."

"Hmm ... 110 ...120 ... 140 What a crap,who only give $ 5 bonus!?" He grumbled and put the money into his pocket.

Rachel did not know how much they gave her more. She could not count and she could read very little. She had never been in school. How should she? Her father stood up and walked directly to the door.

"Are you already going to pay the rent?" Rachel asked curiously.

He swung his jacket over his shoulder and opened the door.

"I want something to eat when I come back." He said, slamming the door behind him.

Then Rachel did get back to work. Her father came back three hours later, happy yodeling he entered the little house. He found Rachel in the kitchen, still he watched her from the door and sucked on his beer.

"Pack your things!" Rachel heard behind him.

She turned around in confusion and saw her father standing there.

"What?"

"Today you were finally worth something. Whoever would have thought that you're worth a few thousand?, he chuckled.

What did he mean? Rachel didn't understand him.

"I don't understand ..."

"What is there not to understand? You no longer belong to me... well for two or three nights. I sold you."

Sold!?

"Your money was only enough for my beer. For the rent payed a rich men...please him for a few days!", he continued.

She should be a whore? He sold his daughter as a toy for another gentlemen? Rachel couldn't believe that. He didnt have the right to do that! There was no that she would do something like that.

"No," she cried.

He stared at her angry and slammed his beer bottle against the door. With the dangerous end of the bottle he came dangerously close to her and almost pressed it against her throat.

"You will," he growled.

The tears came already from Rachel's brown eyes. He threatened her death and out of desperation she nodded...she agreed to be a whore.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel's hands trembled as she waited in the lobby with her fathe for the mysterious rich man. Her father watched her like a hawk,but he was also happy and content.

"Don't look so sad!" He said sternly.

Rachel winced and nodded hastily in fear. She tried to calm down, but the pressure was just too big.

"Listen, Rachel. Please him well! If I get any complaints, then you get in trouble," he pointed out.

Rachel remained silent.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good girl. Ahh there he is!"

He comes? Rachel closed her eyes. She was scared to see him. Was he an old man? A fat pig? She didn't know with who she should sleep for some money. She didn't know who would take her virginity soon.

"Welcome to my hotel." She heard a deep male voice.

His voice was strong and clear. She dared to open her eyes and was more confused than ever as she saw the man. He had brown hair that stood wildly in the air. He was tall, Rachel had never seen such a great man ... so tall and handsome.

His crooked smile was sexy, his eyes mysterious and warm. This was the man who wanted her for one night? Why? He could have any woman.

"Good evening, ." Her father greeted him warmly and shook his hand.

The man smiled and nodded and turned to Rachel. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. It tingled at the spot where he kissed her.

"Good evening, Miss Berry."

"G-Good evening, Mr. Hudson." She stammered nervously.

Damn, why was she so nervous? He gave her a friendly smile.

" Can we just talk in private?"

Leroy nodded and went with him aside and let Rachel alone for a moment there. That gave Rachel enough time to briefly summarize everything - the unknown man was a handsome and charming man .. but he was still strange. He was a man who had bought her for one night! He just wanted to use her.

That was not good. It was just a facade.

came back alone with a grin on his face. Again he looked at her charming.

"We can leave. Your father is already gone." He said and took her hand again.

He held her tight and secure. She didn't even had to hold back, because his strength was completely enough. His hand was rough, big and warm. Somehow her hand fit perfectly in his.

she moved in a hurry to the elevator and went into it eventually.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

A small blush appered on Rachel's cheeks. She had just a simple black dress on and matching shoes back shoes. Her hair was open and her makeup was just as simple.

"Thank you, . .."

"Please call me Finn, Rachel." He interrupted her and pressed the button

to the top floor.

"... Finn." Rachel whispered.

After a few quiet seconds, the door of the elevator rang. Again Finn took Rachel's hand and led the way.

"We go to my loft." He said.

Loft? Of course he had a loft finally he was the owner of this hotel. They stopped before a door, which was guarded by two bodyguards. Both were tall and well built and had their typical black sunglasses on.

"I do not want to be disturbed!" Finn said to them.

"Yes, sir." One of them said.

Finn took a card from his pocket, pulled it through the card slot on the door and opened the door. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the inside of the loft. A large television, a living room in the size of her whole house and modern furniture. Finn Hudson was definitely rich.

"Do you like it?" He asked, as they got in.

Rachel could only nod speechless.

"You can sit down."

She sat down on the sofa, to which he pointed and Finn watched as he ran to the open kitchen. He opened the big refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. From the upper shelf he pulled then two wine glasses out.

"For relaxation." He said as he emptied the wine into the glasses.

Maybe that was what Rachel really needed now. Maybe the night would go by faster than desired. He came with the glasses back and handed her one. He carefully took a small sip and watched surprised as Rachel drank the whole glass empty. The alcohol flowed burning through her lungs. Maybe that was not a good idea.

"Woah, not so fast." Finn said, taking the glass from her hand. 'You can not be drunk with a glass of wine. "

Finn sighed and sat down beside her.

"I know you're not here on your own will." He began to talk. " I don't touch you if you don't want to."

He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful. When your father tried to pay his beer with your picture, I thought that the girl in the picture was beautiful, but now for real you look really much nicer. You do not deserve such a bad father. Do you like him? "

"After ... after the death of my mother, he has changed."

Finn nodded.

"My father was also an alcoholic, I understand you."

Finn's father was sitting the whole day in the pub befor he died. His hand slide down her neck.

"Do you still feel loved?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Me too. I wanna be loved, Rachel. Do you?"

"Yes ..."

"Then allow me to love you today. I am alone, I need someone even if only for one night. Can I love you tonight, Rachel? Do you allow me to admire your beauty, to touch and kiss your skin?"

* * *

Hello guys :)

I am not really sure if I should continue this story. This fic started a day befor Cory died :( R.I.P Cory :'(

I don't want to be disrespectful with the Finchel Smut in this story. What are your thoughts? Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys :)**

**First of all - thank you for your support and lovely reviews. You guys gave me really good reasons to continue this story.**

**I'm goning to continue this for the Finchel Shippers and Cory. Cory always wanted Finchel to be forever. He said that after many years people should look back and see Finchel as a epic couple. I don't want this ship to be forgotten...I don't want my idol Cory Montetih to be forgotten. So after even 2 years I am going to continue to write Finchel ff FINCHEL IS FOREVER *-***

* * *

"Then allow me to love you today. I am alone, I need someone even if only for one night. Tonight Can I love you, Rachel? Do you allow me to admire your beauty, to touch and kiss your skin?"

It all sounded much better than it actually was. For Finn had this night a special meaning. He wanted to make er feel good and demanded something good back - love. Finn wanted to be touched in a loving way. Was this really so crazy? To wanna to be loved for one night?

Rachel did't know her future. Maybe that was her only chance to be loved after all these agonizing years, but she was a bit scared.

"You will not hurt me ?"

"God no, I can't hurt a beauty like you."

His eyes told her that he was telling the truth. He waited hopefully for her answer.

"Please be careful ... I've never done anything like this."

A smile appeared on his face when he heard those words. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Don't worry if you want me to stop, then I stop."

"My father would kill me if ..."

"He got his money and if that is not enough I will assure him that I liked you." He interrupted her. "Do you want to go?"

He was just a truer gentleman.

"I wanna be loved." She replied.

"Well, then, come with me."

With a smile Finn stood up and led her to his bedroom. It was large, modern and had a huge bed.

Finn was standing by the bed with her and put his hands on her hips. Rachel nervously looked to the ground. Now what?

"Look at me, Rachel!"

She looked up at him. His face was close to hers, his thumb making circles over her hips and his eyes suddenly had another special light. He first looked on her full pink lips then in her large brown eyes. It was a wordless question.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Rachel said shyly.

Finn would be her first kiss, but Rachel had this feeling to not to regret it afterwards.

"I want to."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His grip on her waist strengthened and he pulled her closer to him. The kiss was intense. His lips were so soft and her lips so sweet.

Rachel kissed him back after a moment of hesitation. She felt so much energy for a kiss. Out of air they both pulled back and looked deep into eachother eyes.

"Fire." Finn murmured and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was passionate. Finn split moaning his tongue into her mouth and let his tongue dance with her delicious tongue. Her mouth was so sweet. Finn felt the need not to separate himself from those lips. His left hand slid up to the zipper of her dress. Surprised by the rapidity pulled Rachel back.

"May I?" Finn asked.

He knew that he had to ask permission for each step, otherwise the night would end up wrong. He wanted her, but he had to control himself.

Rachel did not answer. She was to be honest too nervous. Rachel was not a model, and so she had some doubts.

"Would you feel more comfortable when I first take off my jacket and my shirt?"

She nodded silently and her cheeks flushed red. Finn took off his jacket and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He had no problems with his body as opposed to Rachel. She bit her lip as he dropped his shirt. His shoulders were massive and his chest well-trained.

"You can touch me."

Finn took her hands and placed it on his chest. Rachel brushed her hands down a bit and felt his skin under her hands. She was overwhelmed by it and appreciated it how caring he treated her. Another man would never treat her like that.

She handed back to her zipper and pulled it down. The straps of her dress kept her dress still on her body, but not for very long. Finn began to kiss her shoulders and kissed a line to her neck.

"Your skin is so soft." He whispered against her neck.

He pushed the straps off her shoulders and so her dress fell down on the floor. He pulled back briefly, examined her gorgeous body and smiled.

"You're so beautiful."

And this words made Rachel blush again. He pushed her gently on his bed and crawled over her. Her heart was pounding like crazy, she was so nervous.

Finn kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. Rachel kissed him passionately back and buried her hands in his hair. With his left hand he held himself over her body and his right hand moved from her sensitive stomach to the side of her breasts. He brushed his thumb over the material of her bra.

"Can I take this off?" He murmured against her lips.

He pulled back from her lips and saw her nervously nod. Befor Finn undid her bra, he kissed her nose briefly. He gently took her bra off, which eventually landed on the ground after a few seconds. His eyes widened when he saw her perfect breasts. He licked his lips, looked up to her and asked if he could touch her.

"You can." She breathed and closed her eyes as he put his hand on her breast.

Her breast fit perfect in his hand. Finn squeezed it lightly and circled his thumb over her nipple.

Rachel felt a unfamiliar, but good feeling inside of herself. She wanted more.

As he massaged her breast Finn kissed her neck again, but this time with much more need.

"Mmm." He heard Rachel.

"Relax and enjoy." He whispered.

Finn kissed from her neck slowly down to her free breast. She felt his warm breath on her nipple. What was he doing now?

Finn stuck out his tongue and with his wet tongue he circled her hard nipple. He didn't ask, but that wasn't necessary. It felt good in fact, so good that it made Rachel moan.

"Fiinn ..."

He took her nipple between his lips and began to suck on it.

"Ohhh ... mmm ..."

Your body made his dick hard and her moans made him crazy. Finn's pants felt tighter . He sucked on her hard again before he pulled back.

"Finn?" Rachel said surprised and worried, but then realized why Finn shortly pulled away.

He quickly opened his pants and kicked them to the floor. His desire grew. Never in his life had he wanted a woman so much.

He pressed his lips hard against her, pressing her hands with his hands over her head. It was spontaneous and unsolicited, but Rachel did't complain. She clutched at his shoulders and moaned against his mouth. So much only in a moment. Could it get any better?

Finn held her hands still firmly with one hand, leaving the other hand wander to her slip. He put his index finger and his middle finger under the band and pulled the fabric slowly down. Too fast! Surprised Rachel pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." Finn immediately apologized and withdrew his hand from her slip.

Now he had spoiled everything.

"I just ... can we kiss a little bit longer?"

He smiled and nodded. This girl was just fantastic.

"Sure."

Their lips met again and after a while Rachel even put his hand back to her panties.

"You can."

As he kissed her, he removed her slip and let her now completely naked under his body. His cock in his boxers began to throb of lust. He wanted to touch her.

"I'll touch you now, okay?" He whispered.

He let go of her hands, leaning back with one hand and glanced at her body.

"Open your legs, baby!"

She did what he wanted and showed him her wet pussy between her legs. He put his hand between her legs and let it roam slowly upward, while he keep looked deep into her eyes. What did he see? Confidence and desire.

Her breathing became faster. She put her hands back on his shoulders.

As his fingers touched her pussy, the two could only moan. No one had previously touched her there and now he touched it.

He stroked her clit before he sank two fingers into her hole. Damn she was so tight and wet. Finn closed his eyes. He needed to calm down.

"Ohh ... Finn ... that feels so good." He heard Rachel moan.

He moved his fingers inside of her and moaned himself.

"Fuck, Rachel," he hissed.

Surprisingly, he felt Rachel grabbing his boxers. He helped her pull it off as he slowly moving his finger in and out of her pussy and his thumb brushed over her clit. His penis jumped out when his boxers landed beside the bed. Rachel looked down. She saw Finn fingering her and saw his penis. Finn was absolutely beautiful and sexy.

Rachel felt a pressure in herself. She wanted him as much as Finn wanted her.

"Rachel, I need you!"

"You ... you can take me, Finn."

After this words Finn pulled his fingers out of her and stood between her legs.

"It's going to hurt."

"Love me, Finn."

He kissed her softly and smiled at her. She was ready to feel him. Finn teased the tip of his penis with her opening and slowly pushed into her. Rachel whimpered first. It hurt, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured, moving slowly inside her.

"No."

After a while she finally got the pleasure. Rachel Finn allowed to go faster and so he did.

"You feel so good." He groaned.

"Mmmm Finn!"

Finn put his hand between their bodies and stroked her clit with his fingers.

"Finn! Finn, what ... ohhh."

And with this moan Rachel let go. She came ... Rachel Berry had her first orgasm and it felt heavenly.

Finn pushed a few more times and finally let go too. He come into her and shouted her name.

"Rachel!"

He pulled out of her, kissed her forehead and plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Thank you, Rachel." He gasped.


	4. Chapter 3

The first thing that he saw as he woked up was the sleeping beauty lying beside him in his bed. Her shoulders were locking out from the bedsheet, her brown hair was messy and somehow really sexy. He let his fingertips wander down from her shoulders to her arms and felt her warm, soft skin. Finn never felt so connected to a woman ever in his life. She was just different, she had this special light. Her beauty was glowing. How could a girl like her had this destiny. She deserved so much more - care, a life...and love.

He slowly pushed the bedsheet down and swallowed. How should he let her go? He didn't want to. He was afraid to leave her behind with her dad...with this monster. If he let her go, she might be with someone else.

In this moment where he touched her, kissed her, loved her body and heard her calling his name, he knew that he felt so much more then he actually should. Rachel filled his body with lust and love. She was just magical loveable.

She opened her eyes, he stopped his fingers from moving. Her arms were much more exposed, but not enough to see her chest.

" Good morning, Beautiful."

" Good morning." She said shyly back and slided back form his touch.

She did sleep with him. What now? She did loved him the way he wanted. What now? She felt loved. But damn! What now?

Rachel pulled the sheets tighter around her body. He starred at her, she starred back. This man infront of her was just so handsome.

" How do you feeling?"

Complete and loved?

" Okay."

" Are you still sore?"

" A little bit."

He leaned to her and gently kissed her lips.

" You father wants you back tomorrow.", he sighned and kissed her again. " But I'm not ready to let you go."

Finn grabbed her hips and pulled her against his body. There were just so much lust and energy between them that he needed to touch her...feel her.

" He is my home.", she whispered as he started to kiss her neck.

" Stay with me." Finn murmured against her skin.

" With you?"

" Do you want to go back to him?"He kissed slowly down to her chest. She didn't answer, only whimpered. " You need a better home. I give you one, just stay."

She could feel his left hand between her legs. He was close to touch her.

" You...you give me a home?"

" I'll give you everything, just stay."

A home far away from her father ?

"...I stay."

He kissed her deeply. Now he was her home...

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry...**

**The next chapter just starts with a new topic and because of that this chapter ended up short.**

**Thanks for the reviews ^^ **

**Did you liked this chapter?**


End file.
